Unplanned Love
by LeoBunny
Summary: When Rohan is under attack, Legolas saves Eowyn, out of debt, but what happens...when signals get crossed, and they end up loving one another? (~*~Revised!~*)~
1. Chapter 2

Legolas gathered a few leaves and piled them on the head of a small rock that seemed to poke from the earth's surface, using another to smash the leaves together. He kneaded it for what seemed like hours, but itwas only half that waiting for the liquid to drain down the ruddy rock and into a curved wood container. He had shaped it before he started the leaf kneading, and now filled it with the water of a nearby lake. Slowly the bitter brown color mixed with the clear water and stained it gradually till no more was left onthe now-dried leaves or the burning rock's apex.

He stood from the crouch he had held and walked gracefully over to the sleeping Eowyn**.** He shook his head, hating to see someone like this. She had been through too much in only the sun's wake**.** "Shield's lady, it seems as though youhave left your Shield alone..." Legolas whispered. "Forgive me, Mi'lady," he said, as he reached for the edge of her dress to begin the aiding procedure, but at that exact moment her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you trying to do?" she yelled, baffled, as she tried to move**. ** But she felt so heavy, every part in her body ached miserably.

"Lay still," he commanded, but she still struggled. "Mi'lady you must lay still...You were shot," he pointed out.

She drew in a large breath of air, and looked down her front**.** All she could see was blood; some dry and some still wet. "They shot me.."

Legolas nodded slowly, "Yes, Mi'lady, they have," he said, " I must dress the wound, which was what I was going to do a moment ago." As he spoke, he showed her the rusty-looking liquid within the wood.

"I've never been shot before," she murmured, "Have I become soft? Have I neglected my duty so..." she asked in a daze**.** Legolas frowned, but began to dress the wound. His hands covered theinjured shoulder, and slowly a brilliant light cascaded down her chest. "Wha.."

He brought his hand away, smiling as he stood after taking one last look over his work**.** "Mi'lady, I'm going to carry you," he said. He could see the pain that stirred within her gray-blue eyes as he slipped one hand below her knees and the next below her neck. "Every warrior, and every shield maiden, has his ups and downs," he whispered.

"Prince Legolas," she began, but she soon fell silent as she saw him turn his head toward the opening in the forest where they had come from. "What is it?" she asked.

"Shh, we must hurry," Legolas replied, as he quickly ran over to the white stallion that awaited them and placed her on its back. He patted his shoulder to assure himself that he had remembered his bow and arrows, then pulled himself up. He gathered Eowyn before him and grabbed the reins of the stallion, urging it on.

As Arod galloped faster and faster, Legolas moved a hand around Eowyn's waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. A noisemade the stallion run in a crazed manner, circling trees, and stepping backwards on its own path, creating a hard trail for anyone to follow. Legolas' ear twitched as he heard the sound of other huffs.

A soft moan left Eowyn's lips as the horse ceased its mad careening. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mi'lady," Legolas apologized. "I only thought it best to go more swiftly, since they are nearing. Your back, is it okay?"

She nodded soundlessly, "..Yes," she spoke, which was a lie, Legolas could tell.But she had too much pride and he understood. Every warrior had his or her pride, and he admired her for that strength. But he would not worsenher pain,so he leaned the other way to give her back more room. 

The ground shook as the ruddy tall man clad in black armorapproached, his hair whisked behind a sturdy helmet latched between his waist and arm. His dark eyes prodded the area for any clue that could tell him which way the pair had gone. He couldn't tell exactly where they were, but he knew they had been here. He could smell the elf's scent…itclogged the air. He remembered it so well andhe would always remember it. This time that scent would betray him.

"They were here," he called, rousing himself, "Go and make sure you find them this time." The other soldiers took off at his command. " Legolas, just you wait till I find you," he chuckled. He turned from his stooping position, and walked to his horse, pulling himself up andheading in the direction his men just gone.

"This time, dear Legolas," he said with a pause; "One of us will die..." And with that, his horse sped away, leaving behind only tracks of smoke.


	2. Chapter 1

****

CHAPTER 1

A/N: A/U

Also, the chapters were messed up a bit for a while BECAUSE of FF.NET sorry about that you guys, I fixed it though all of them. Hopefully it won't happen again. 

Slowly she slid the teeth of the thin comb through the vines of her long golden tresses. The beautiful locks poured past her shoulders before halting their growth mid-back. It had been hours since the kind sun hadshowered Rohan with its graceful smile**,** bringing life to every sleeping human and creature. Yet something kept her halted before the mirror that reflected her image, her _true _image**.** Not the image many men told her she held nor the image she let women too perceive.

She was grateful, yes, for their many compliments on her clean lush skin, brilliantly long golden hair, and her gray-blue eyes that called originality to her being. But she desired more than these words from any man or woman. She needed to know herself, and this mirror showed her everything she was proud of within her soul.She showed them _everything_, yes everything, but nothing at the same time, for all she had shown them was her outward appearance. After all, they cared only for this superficial measure of her worth…They knew nothing of the self she cherished inside.

They didn't care about the little things that flew about in her head, nor did they care about what held great interest in her heart**. **For though she was responsible for these thoughts and feelings, no one beside herself truly invested themselves in these emotions. Her eyes never left the smooth surface of the glass. No, for it wasn't smooth**,** it was rough. Yes**,** her eyes never left the rough surface of the now-lying mirror. All her life, it hadlied to her**,** made her believe she was beautiful, that she was a diamond among many stones. But she had been just another one of those stones, trying to break on top of the others to find what her heart desired. 

Lately, dreams plagued her sleep…dreams, though**,** not nightmares. The dream of a once-ally who had fought to save not only her people, but many others. Thoughhe was unlike Aragorn, he was still swift, graceful, andbeautiful...Legolas...

She wasn't sure when she had begun to have feelings for the elf. But she did know that he would have none to offer in return, for it was true thatElves never loved Humans, wasn't it? But in her dreams he did, he cared to such great extent that he _fought_ for her, not that he wouldn't under normal circumstances, for he was kind. But he had _fought_ in such a battle, beyond the weaponry**,** just for _her_. And then he hadmade love to _her_, not anyone else! 

The dreams were horrid, odd, but when she thought about it, she had never dreamtof Aragorn, even when feelings were present in the pits of her heart for him also. This was different, for they felt so real...many dreams had she of the elf Prince. Many she thought shecould feel, but they were only dreams, dreams were never real...Life and love were similarly unreal to her, for her feelings were never returned.

Aragorn wasproof of this, for it had greatly wounded her pride when he hadleft her standing that day, leaving her to return to Arwen**.** She wanted to meet his Arwen. She wanted to look upon the face of the woman who had causedher heart to be broken once more. She wanted to tell her how lucky she was to have such a love, a love she herself could only dream of.But every chance she had had of seeing the princess had been lost.

" Mi'lady**.**" Her head shifted from the mirror to a tall elf who stood beside her door, and her eyes grewwide in shock and wonder**.** Was this another dream? Had hecome to sweep her off her feet**,** lay her down on the ruffled bed sheets and make love to her till another day came**?**

" Mi'lord.." she breathed, as her eyes gazed upon the rigid elf**. **She rose from her seat but froze as Legolas shook his head softly and informed her to stay still.

" Ambush," he whispered, "Hurry and grab a pair of clothing**. **You and I are the last left, andonly a few others escaped. You must hurry, we will leave now."

She nodded, and quickly rushed to her closet**,** tearing off the nearest dress and shoes she could find and hurrying back to Legolas. She still wasn't sure if she was just imagining all this. Was this the part whenhe rescued her again, and then made love to her? Please, let this be a dream, she wished silently.

He grasped her slender wrist, and for the first time she allowed herself to become weak. For a moment she let him lead andhe pulled her frame to his and ran, leaping from the window of her room. She perked an eye open as they landed on the floor outside her window**.** "Mi' lady, I'll explain everything later. No speakingnow please...We must get away from here."

Her tongue wished to lash at his comment, but she bit back a remark.She'd wait...she knew now it wasn't a dream and thatshe needed to listen if she wanted to live. She did pulled out of his grasp, however, both wrist and semi-embrace**.** He nodded, then turned and started to run while she followed behind.

" Hurry, Mi'lady," he rasped, as arrows began to rain like a shower upon them. Legolas made sure to glance behind them every so often. "A little furth-"

" Prince Legolas!" She stumbled, an arrow ripping through the flesh of her back**.** Legolas turned quickly on foot and picked up the injured maiden.  
  
  
  
He would have to rid her of the arrow later**.** Right now he needed to get to his horse. Within a matter of minutes**,** he had reached his destination and rested Eowyn upon the steed. Quickly heclimbed up on Arod, and pulled the arrow free from Eowyn**. **He motioned for the horse to take off. Soon the attackers' horses were on their trail**.** Legolas grabbed an arrow from his back, readied it in his bow**,** and took down one horsed solider after another.

" Prin-" His rain of retaliation stopped as he heard her hoarse voice**.** He needed to soothe her….His horse could take care of theescape**.**

Drawing her close, he whispered**, **" Mi'lady...be calm, you will not die**.** I will get us out of here," Their followers seemed to have fallen back till none were left. "You will be fine," he spoke gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**** ****

Chapter 3

Morearrows began to rain on them, just like at the castle**,** but Legolas was quick with his bow and arrow. Shooting at the bow masters, he cursed lightly under his breath, groaning as he felt his last arrow. More arrows came**. **They were surrounded**,** but he would not let them past or else Eowyn wouldbe killed, for there was a more dangerous battle he would need to take part in. " Hold on," was the only thing he said as he told the horse to increase its pace. The horse sprung forward with renewed spirit as arrows sprung out everywhere**.** He covered Eowyn with his body, so that none could take her again. 

But he could notprotect the white stallion that had been so kind**.** An arrow lashed into the shoulder of the steed, causing it to whinny aloud. Another soon found its mark in its hind leg, and though Legolas told the horseto go faster, its pace only slowed. His friend could no longer run with any speed**,** and the arrows would not cease their firing. He would not let them die! 

Legolas pulled on the reins of the horse, allowing it to cease its running**. **As it came to a stop he jumped from its back and pulled Eowyn with him. She struggled a bit, but he held her tight because he had to. He started to run on foot, the arrows shooting all around him. All he could was keep running. 

He came to an abrupt stop, however, when he heard the cry of his white stallion echo through the evening air. "..Forgive me.." he whispered. Then he turned and began to run again**. **Enemy horses now started after them once more…He could hear their huffs. His mind raced…He could not outrun ahorse. At that momenthis eyes glanced past the clearing and he saw a drop off. Oh, he only prayed there was water below it, or at least something to hang from. 

He continued his sprinting. His destination was the drop off, and he could hear the riders behind him urging their steeds to go faster. He would not die today, he would not let Eowyn die today**.** " HOLD ON, MI'LADY!" he shouted, as he sprung from the cliff.

Eowyn's arm flew to his neck, her eyes squeezed shut as she noted there was no water below, and oh how she prayed the elf had a way out.

" They jump**,**" the first solider hissed, as he neared the cliff, " Fools. Well, it got our jobs done**. **Draw back**," **hecalled to his troops, "We will return to the general."

" Prince Legolas," she breathed uneasily. Was she alive or was she dead? She needed to open her eyes to find out, but she couldn't. 

" Mi'lady, hold on**.** I must climb back to the top**.**" She held on as tight as her arms gave herstrength to do.

He begun to climbfrom one rock to another, pulling them closer to the top. The rough surface pierced his hand but he kept on.

" PRINCE!" She only had time to shout as her tiredhands let go of his neck, but he grabbed her wrist at thelast moment. She gripped his fingers, tears ready to leave her eyes but holding them back, she uttered "Don't drop me…Prince Legolas, don't drop me.." 

" I wont mi'lady**.**" but it already felt as though he dropped her as though he let go, he shook his head. 

He pulled once more, nearing them to the ledge**.** " I'm afraid…" she whispered softly. Though she didn't know it, her words carried to his elven ears.

Legolas collapsed in relieved laughter as he finally crawled back onto the meadow grass**, **pulling Eowyn up behindhim."Lucky, are we not, Mi'lady?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A/n: Ah, Kay. First of all, the lack of misspelling and wrong usage of grammar is because of a VERY kind person/beta-reader. Thank you, Madeleine. ^. ^ A LOT! I still wasn't sure exactly, what I was if I was supposed to send back this chapter for another look over. _ If I was, I'm hating myself at the moment for not listening! Oh yes, by the way, Madeleine, is not going to be here for a little while. So, if anyone is interstated in, being my beta-reader could you let me know? By emailing me at:

Ultimate_marie_dancanto@yahoo.com

Oh yeah one more thing as well, I've finally got my Legolas and Eowyn site up! It's much better than my fanfics might I add. So check it out:

**** ****

CHAPTER 4

" Was I not just in Edoras, where it was safe? We already fought a war there, and should we not have peace within my home?What enemies did come to Rohan now?" she asked. Night had fallen quite quickly to her dismay, and she realized with horror that this was not a dream from which she could awake.

" Mi'lady, wars are never over," he stated, " They are just put on hold, or merelywaiting for someone to set them off. I cannot say who it is that has attacked Edoras. Orcs? Goblins? A wizard? Many could have been responsible fortoday, but I do not know. Nowhere is safe, nowhere at all."

She looked over at him through half-opened lids, her hands resting on her rumbled dress that only a few hours had been clean and wrinkleless. She dared not complain about it, though, nor say another word, because all that ever came of that was pain from her earlier attack. Thanks to the Elf Prince, it was healing faster than it would have normally. 

" Rest now, Mi'lady. In the morning we shall leave." His back wassupported by the rough bark of a tree. He would take watch for the night. After all, what could an injured woman do? 

" Where to?" he heard her rasp**.** The pain must have caught her again…but he would not ask, for he knew she would simply deny it.

" The others are going to Mirkwood. I've spoken with my father about your people staying. They can only stay for a month though. It should give them enough time to train and ready themselves for battle. I was thinking of going back." A pregnant silence filled the air, and Eowyn was going to speak, but he continued. " I must go and see Galadriel. Would you come? Or do you want to go Mirkwood?" 

" I shall follow you," she whispered. Her mind was washed over withthoughts of sleep, and her heavy lids soonclosed.

Legolas drew a smile to his lips as he gazed over the sleeping form of Eowyn. She didn't look like the brave shield maiden who had slain the Witch-king. Rather,she looked like an innocent child, torn within a world of confusion that would not rid her soul. Her beauty had always captured him, even if his mind didn't want to admit it. Taking a liking, or finding any human attractive, was something an Elf was never to do, for humans were below elven standards. He was not even to fancy her, for women elves were so much more beautiful. Why was it not so in his eyes?

He shook himself from such thoughts. He was to save the Lady of Rohan, then return back to his home, from which his father would not exile him. It was true that the Rohirrim were heading to Mirkwood, but he had not asked permission of his father before they left. Instead, he had written a letter in their tongue and sent it along with the King of Rohan. He had hope within his heart,however**,** that his father would indeed give them a place to stay in their time of need. He had, after all**, **told Thranduilwithin the letter that the enemy who had invaded Rohan could easily come to Mirkwood, so they would need to work together.

" …Adar …" He whispered. His eyes were growing weary but he would not sleep** -** he had Eowyn to watch over. He would not let any harm come to her, but sleep was calling to him. Had it been so long since he had last slept? Why was he so weary now? He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired.

He rubbed his eyes.He would not sleep! He was an elf, and he needed to know how tosleep for weeks on end…Why was now different? His eyes were on the brink of closing, though he tried to fight the overwhelming temptation,But it began to sing such sweet words to him, to tell him such sweet things that he could not resist! " ..What black wizard magic is this?.." heasked, as sleep claimed his body.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I've been busy. (Packing.) I, however, did have this chapter made as well as chapter six as well; I'll post that later. I would, and DO truly love reviews! So don't be unfriendly with that purple box at the bottom, oh and yes thanks to my beta reader. That also brings memories back, I need to have another beta reader so if anyone is up for being my beta reader…could you let me know. Thanks! =]

****

CHAPTER 5

__

" Tell me." Laughter filled the air like a sweet song

" Who's there?" She twirled around in confusion, trying to find sight of her company.

" Tell me."

" What do you want me to tell you?" 

" Tell me." 

" I do not know what you want me to tell you." Meekly she walked upon moist dirt, twirling in hopes to lie eyes on her mysterious company.

" Don't you watch…accidents happen." 

Her feet no longer felt the moist soil, her hair thrashed about her face. She could only let out a terse yelp before drawing in a large breath of air and squeezing her eyes shut, as she was dragged under water. For a fewmoments everything was silent, and her body could not move. She felt bound by some unknown force, her arms stretched out above her head like she was waiting for someone to save her.

" Tell me." Her eyes shot open, greeting two dull black ones, surrounded by a mass of black hair that framed the eyes like a snake. Everything was still, then she felt a tug at her arms, and looked up; someone was trying to pull her out.

" Legolas." Eowyn's eyes flared open, and just like in her dream a pair of dull black ones greeted her. He was positioned over her, which gave her theupper hand, and quickly she connected her knee with his groin**. **He doubled over. " LEGOLAS!" she yelped, but he just sat there**. **Something seemed wrong…he should have known this man was here. 

She sprung to her feet**. **Feeling no pain, she gave the man a hard kick, this time directed at thisstomach. She reached over for his sword, but he caught her by the hand, curled his feet up**, **pressed them against her chest, and kicked her over his head.

Thump!

Pain begun to envelop her again, and with a kick to her side it became more evident, " You thought you could defeat me?"

Her hands grabbed his feet and pulled, so thathe fell to the floor. Immediately she rushed over to Legolas's side**,** trying to stir him awake. 

" Legolas!"

She screamed in pain and fell backwards, as he had pulled her hair, hard. Her whole body squirmed, trying to make sure he would have no good hold on her. She pushed upwards, her feet clasping around the man's neck and pulled forward, making him once again land upon his back in pain.

She pulled herself up, struggling to stand as a wave of pain racked her small figure, and quickly she went to reach for one of Legolas' arrow. She received a blow to the face when she turned around; her hands trembled, as did her bottom lip.

Again he punched her, andshe stumbled back a few paces, but then she pushed the arrow forward as she ran at the man, puncturing his breast and then his heart. His face turned with a hundred expressions before he gagged and fell forward, as she managed to stumble out of the way. She clutched her stomach as she crumbled to the floor, gaspingfor breath. 

" Easy."

Eowyn groanedunder her breath as she looked up to see yet another man standing over her**. **She couldn't handle a second one. He drew his sword, and she could only gulp as she squeezed her eyes shut**,** waiting for the blade to end her life.

Thump! She cracked open an eye as she looked at the man before her, an arrow piercing his chest fromfront to back. " Legolas," she called as she turned, locking gaze with the Elf Prince's blue-gray orbs.

Everything calmed; they were still for a moment until a cry left the Prince's lip as an arrow bored through his shoulder. With a groan, he pulled the arrow free from its current position, and brought it to his nose before hurling it to the ground.

" Legolas…" Quickly he gathered her up**, **threw her over his uninjured arm, and began to run. He stumbled a few times, trying to dodge the arrows that closed in on him every step of the way.

" Mi'lady hold on**! **We are going for a bath!" He jumped, andshe bit down on her bottom lip**…**They would never make it!

The water slapped against her skin as they dove into the rushing river below**. **For minutes on end she heard nothingand could not move**.**

__

" Tell me."

She whirled around in a mad stance, trying to find the speaker, but her breath was leaving her. She gaspedas she was pulled to surface and clutched Legolas' neck tightly as they were carried with the current. " I can't swim…well."

" Maybe someday I could teach you, Mi'lady." He latched his good arm around Eowyn's small waist and pulledher closer so they wouldn't be separated.


	6. Chapter 6

" Kiss me Legolas." Eowyn's lips wereadjacent to his, her eyes lost within in his blue-gray ones, searching for some kind of knowledge. 

" Mi'lady…" he rasped, his hands slowly slipping down the sides of her firm stomach, and then resting at her waist. She wanted him, needed him, and all he could do was be polite out of his Elven nature…all he could think about was his Elven nature!

"Eowyn," she spoke, her hands soon slipping below the ends of his damaged shirt, and working their way up his toned chest. " If only for this one night, even if you don't care for me…" she paused, as she leaned forward and nipped at his ear lobe. 

She wanted him more than shehad ever wanted any man, for he truly knew her. She didn't want to stop herself; she didn't want to feel hurt now…she didn't want anotherrejection from a man she cared about. It would just kill her. She pulled back and looked again into his eyes**,** but this time they were different.

With mere shock, she felt his lips press against hers roughly, his arms pulling her closer to his body, as if they could melt into one. She had never felt a touch like his before…She enjoyed it, and she closed her eyes and kissed back. Her lips parted**,** allowing him entrance. His mouth tasted of mint, ashis tongue clashed with hers in a tango. She wanted to feel him…she needed to feel him, and she now understood that it was mutual!

Quickly she clawed at his shirt, whilehe pushed her backwards and climbed over her, then broke the kiss, " Legolas."

" Mi'lady? Mi'lady?" Legolas's concern grew as he rocked her small figure till she stirred from her sleep**,** a dreamy smile playing upon her lips.

She blinked a few times, then shook herself before she accidentally revealed what her dream was about. " Legolas? You're back."

" Aye, Mi'lady, and with food." Legolas dropped the berries from his shirt, giving her access to them. " There were not many, but I think they will keep you for a while."

" Thank you," she said, grabbing a handful of them**. **One by one she stuffed them into her mouth, riddingher stomach of its pains.

" Did you have a nightmare?" Legolasasked, taking a seat next to her, and hunching his back over slightly; she caught the wince he gave when he sat down.

" It is not a nightmare," she replied with a pause**,** " It is a plague which will not stop filling my head with rude thoughts."

Legolas quirked a brow**,** but remained silently as he nodded**.** " We should head out before night falls. If we do not, there will me many here by morning."

" Do you dream?" Eowynasked suddenly. She watched closely as confusion entered the Elf's eyes, but it departed quickly.

" Many times."

" About?" She asked.

" Many things**.**" His eyes diverted from hers, and for a moment she thought he had the same dreams…thathe felt and saw the same things. Before she **c**ould say another thing he quickly spoke up again, " We should head out now."

She nodded, and stood**,** her eyes not leaving his figure**, **causingher to notice and remember the shot he received earlier. " Legolas?"

" Yes, Mi'lady?"

" Um, never mind." Eowyn could not ask it; after all he had given her the respect of not needing an explanation, but why? " Why?" She hadn't realized that she had spoken, till he turned his gaze back to her.

" Why, what, Mi'lady?"

" Why, do you not look at me like I'm just a woman? Why are you allowing me to come with you to Galadriel, when any one else would take me straight to safety**?**"

Legolas turned on his feet, he walked back over to her till they were only inches a part, his orbs meeting hers for the first time. " Eowyn, if I were to bring you to Mirkwood, would you followme to Lorien?"

Eowyn nodded**.**" Yes."

" See, I know that. I could tell as much from the earlier battle. And I would much rather have you along with me, then following behind me by yourself, though I know you can take care of yourself to a certain point."

" Thank you." 


	7. Chapter 7

****

The sun clung to Legolas' skin, and his legs begged for rest but he kept his pace; he was use to the heat and the walking. He could tell Eowyn, however, wasn't doing as well as he. She seemed to stop every five or ten minutes for rest, only to surreptitiously catch up to him as quickly as she could.

"Would you like to stop somewhere for a while?" Legolas asked, slowing down so that she could walk beside him.

"No, I'm just fine," she rasped, wiping away the sweat that clung to her brow and forehead. Her feet were aching, her hands felt as though they were about to fall off and the sun only added to her misery.

"Very well, but speak up if you do," he told her, before continuing his even strides of walking. He sighed wearily. She should have known by now that he did not care for what weakness she had, because any mortal would feel it. She shouldn't feel it was necessary to keep up with an Elf.

Eowyn kept a smile pasted on her face even when it was hard to do so. She felt so tired that her eyes could only see little before her. Her ears were ringing, and she felt somewhat like she had after killingthe Witch-king. Her vision dimmed, and her voice felt as though it was caught in her throat but she managed to gasp, " Legolas!"

The last thing she felt were his strong-arms around her waist, cushioning her as she fell.

" I should have stopped," he said to himself, as he gathered into his arms and continued to walk, his eyes glued to the small figure in his arms. She seemed so fragile at the moment, just like in his dream the other night…

__

" Kiss me Legolas." Eowyn's lips wereadjacent to his, her eyes lost within in his blue-gray ones, searching for some kind of knowledge. 

" Mi'lady…" he rasped, his hands slowly slipping down the sides of her firm stomach, and then resting at her waist. She wanted him, needed him, and all he could do was be polite out of his Elven nature…all he could think about was his Elven nature!

"Eowyn," she spoke, her hands soon slipping below the ends of his damaged shirt, and working their way up his toned chest. " If only for this one night, even if you don't care for me…" she paused, as she leaned forward and nipped at his ear lobe. 

She wanted him more than shehad ever wanted any man, for he truly knew her. She didn't want to stop herself; she didn't want to feel hurt now…she didn't want anotherrejection from a man she cared about. It would just kill her. She pulled back and looked again into his eyes**,** but this time they were different.

With mere shock, she felt his lips press against hers roughly, his arms pulling her closer to his body, as if they could melt into one. She had never felt a touch like his before…She enjoyed it, and she closed her eyes and kissed back. Her lips parted**,** allowing him entrance. His mouth tasted of mint, ashis tongue clashed with hers in a tango. She wanted to feel him…she needed to feel him, and she now understood that it was mutual!

Quickly she clawed at his shirt, whilehe pushed her backwards and climbed over her, then broke the kiss, " Legolas."

" Yes?" he rasped, like acurious hobbit**, **his hands roaming her body through her creamy white dress.

" So, I now know a Elf can be distracted, even an Elven Prince." Legolas was pulled from his thoughts as his eyes fell upon a man he knew all to well. He mentally berated himself for letting his guard down**. **

Nowhe couldn't possible move, his enemy had his sword drawn and pointed exactly at Eowyn's heart.

"Now Legolas, I have you in my grasp; you shall listen to my command, for I know where your heart lies…."

Legolas gulped, and looked down at Eowyn's small figure then back up at the man seated upon his horse. He had a plan**,** but if he did it, it might get Eowyn killed, at best she had a fifty- percent chance of survival. He took a deep breath as he considered the question that he could not ignore: Was he willing to put her life on the line?


	8. Note

Note...  
  
I am SO sorry, that I have put up a new chapter yet, but I promise that I'll try to get one up as soon as I possible can. ^___^ Just give me a bit of time, some more reviews, that would be an upgrade. LoL.  
  
Well later, Leona 


	9. final note

My Stories Might take time to have chapters Added, so I created a Site were I'll be able to get them on Faster just as soon as I get Beta-readers. So from now on if you want to read my stories go to the site in my profile. I'm also looking for Beta- Readers. I will also be putting up other people stories that send them to me and I think is Good, ( or I like.) For Now, Thanks.

P.S: GO TO MY PROFILE!


End file.
